


Liquid Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Liquid Courage

**Title:** Liquid Courage  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Drunk  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/some silliness.  
 **A/N:** Ron contemplates liquid courage.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Liquid Courage

~

“Maybe I’ll get drunk and tell him,” Ron mumbled.

Hermione sighed. “Just tell Harry! I bet he loves you, too.”

“Who loves you?” Harry asked, returning from the bar. “I leave for a second and some bloke falls for you?”

Blushing, Ron looked away and Hermione sighed. “Ron’s hoping you’re in love with him, Harry,” she snapped. “Are you?”

“Hermione!” Ron squeaked.

She ignored him, focussing on Harry. “Well?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, turning red.

“You are?” Ron clasped Harry’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Just did,” Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head as they cooed at each other. “Men.”

~


End file.
